Harry Potter and the Untold Stories
by BookNinja93
Summary: Series of oneshots focusing on Harry Potter's Classmates, work in progress.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is JK Rowling's property, I just own my headcanons and OCs

If my headcanons and original ideas interest you go on polyvore look up member ericatharp93 I have a collection called Harry Potter's Classmates that have more detail.

I also plan to turn this into a series of one shots where each chapter focues on a character all 7years & 19 years later it's a work in progress right now so be patient :)

* * *

 **The Original Forty**

1) Abbott, Hannah

2) Bones, Susan

3) Boot, _Trevor_ **Terry**

4) Brocklehurst, Mandy

5) Brown, Lavender

6) Bulstrode, Millicent

7) Corner, Michael

8) Cornfoot, Stephen

9) Crabbe, Vincent

10) Davis, Tracey

11) Entwhistle, Kevin

12) Finch-Fletchley, Justin

13) Finnigan, Seamus

14) Goldstein, Anthony

15) Goyle, Gregory

16) Granger, Hermione

17) Greengrass, _Queenie_ **Daphne**

18) Hopkins, Wayne

19) Jones, Megan

20) Li, Sue

21) Longbottom, Neville

22) MacDougal, _Isobel_ **Morag**

23) Macmillan, Ernest

24) Malfoy, Draco

25) Malone, _Roger_ **Serphina**

26) Midgen, Eloise _[Quirrel], crossed out, subsequently used for teacher]_

27) Moon, _Lily_ **Lilith**

28) Nott, Theodore

29) Parkinson, Pansy

30) Patil, _Madhari_ **Padma**

31) Patil, _Mati_ **Pavarti**

32) Perks, Sally-Anne

33) Potter, Harry

34) Rivers, _Oliver_ **Octivius**

35) Roper, Sophie

36) Smith, _Sally_ **Zacharias**

37) Thomas, _Gary_ **Dean**

38) Turpin, Lisa

39) Weasley, Ronald

40) Zabini, Blaise

*I added 3 Movie Canon characters, 2 Book/Movie Canon Inspired characters, & 5 Original Characters (making Harry's class 50 instead of 40)*

* * *

 **My Headcanon Class of 1991-1998**

1) Abbott, Hannah [Half-Blood, Hufflepuff] {Played by Charlotte Skeeoch/Ayla Kell}

2) Bones, Susan [Pureblood, Hufflepuff] {Played by Eleanor Columbus/Danielle Panabaker}

3) Boot, Terry [Half-Blood, Ravenclaw] {Played by James Wolk}

4) Brocklehurst, Mandy [Half-Blood, Ravenclaw] {Played by Emily Kinney}

5) Brown, Lavender + [Half-Blood, Gryffindor] {Played by Jessie Cave/Mercedes McNab}

6) Bulstrode, Millicent [Half-Blood, Slytherin] {Played by Mae Whitman}

7) Corner, Michael [Half-Blood, Ravenclaw] {Played by Darren Criss}

8) Cornfoot, Stephen [Pureblood, Hufflepuff] {Played by Milo Ventigimlia}

9) Crabbe, Vincent + [Pureblood, Slytherin] {Played by Jamie Waylett}

10) Davis, Tracey [Half-Blood, Slytherin] {Played by Leighton Meester}

11) Dunbar, Fay + [Half-Blood, Gryffindor] {Played by Willa Holland} *Movie Canon Inspired*

12) Entwhistle, Kevin [Muggleborn, Ravenclaw] {Played by Skylar Astin}

13) Fawley-Rosier, Yulia + [Pureblood, Ravenclaw] {Played by Abigail Breslin} *Original Character*

14) Finch-Fletchley, Justin [Muggleborn, Hufflepuff] {Played by Edward Randall/Kevin Zegars}

15) Finnigan, Seamus [Half-Blood, Gryffindor] {Played by Devon Murray}

16) Goldstein, Anthony [Pureblood, Ravenclaw] {Played by Dean Geyer}

17) Goyle, Gregory [Pureblood, Slytherin] {Played by Joshua Herdman}

18) Granger, Hermione [Muggleborn, Gryffindor] {Played by Emma Watson}

19) Greengrass, Daphne [Pureblood, Slytherin] {Played by Katie McGrath}

20) Hopkins, Wayne [Half-Blood, Hufflepuff] {Played by Kyle Gallner}

21) Irving, Isaac + [Muggleborn, Hufflepuff] {Played by Nicolas Hoult} *Original Character*

22) Jones, Megan [Half-Blood, Hufflepuff] {Played by Alexis Bledel}

23) Kippling, Daniel + [Muggleborn, Hufflepuff] {Played by Zane Holtz} *Original Character*

24) Li, Su [Half-Blood, Ravenclaw] {Played by Jenna Ushkowitz}

25) Longbottom, Neville [Pureblood, Gryffindor] {Played by Matthew Lewis}

26) Lyseth, Connor + [Muggleborn, Ravenclaw] {Played by Drake Bell} *Original Character*

27) MacDougal, Morag [Pureblood, Ravenclaw]{Rachelle Lefevre}

28) Macmillan, Ernest [Pureblood, Hufflepuff] {Played by Louis Doyle/Bobby Lockwood}

29) Malfoy, Draco [Pureblood, Slytherin] {Played by Tom Felton}

30) Malone, Serphina [Half-Blood, Hufflepuff] {Played by Lea Michele}

31) Midgen, Eloise [Muggleborn, Hufflepuff] {Played by Tina Majorino}

32) Montgomery, Patricia [Half-Blood, Hufflepuff] {Played by Anna Kendrick} *Canon Inspired*

33) Montgomery, Patrick [Half-Blood, Ravenclaw] {Played by Colin O'Donoghue} *Canon Inspired*

34) Moon, Lillith [Half-Blood, Ravenclaw] {Played by Phoebe Tonkin}

35) Nott, Theodore [Pureblood, Slytherin] {Played by Ed Westwick}

36) Parkinson, Pansy [Pureblood, Slytherin] {Played by Scarlett Byrne}

37) Patil, Padma [Pureblood, Ravenclaw]{Played by Ileana D'Cruz/Afshan Azad/Shefali Chowdhury}

38) Patil, Parvatil [Pureblood, Gryffindor] {Played by Ileana D'Cruz/Shefali Chowdhury/Afshan Azad}

39) Perks, Sally-Anne + [Muggleborn, Hufflepuff] {Played by Ellen Page}

40) Potter, Harry [Half-Blood, Gryffindor] {Played by Daniel Radcliffe}

41) Rivers, Octivius [Muggleborn, Ravenclaw] {Played by Jonathan Groff}

42) Roper, Sophie [Half-Blood, Slytherin] {Played by Eliza Dushku}

43) Runcorn, Ruby + [Half-Blood, Gryffindor] {Played by Katherine McNamara} *Original Character*

44) Shacklebolt, Bem [Half-Blood, Gryffindor] {Played by Charles Michael Davis} *Movie Canon Inspired*

45) Shacklebolt, Kellah [Half-Blood, Gryffindor] {Played by Brandy Norwood} *Movie Canon Inspired*

46) Smith, Zacharias + [Pureblood, Hufflepuff] {Played by Nick Shirm/Brett Davern}

47) Thomas, Dean [Muggleborn/Half-Blood, Gryffindor] {Played by Alford Encoch}

48) Turpin, Lisa + [Muggleborn, Ravenclaw]{Played by Merritt Patterson}

49) Weasley, Ronald [Pureblood, Gryffindor] {Played by Rupert Grint}

50) Zabini, Blaise [Pureblood, Slytherin] {Played by Louis Cordice}

* * *

\+ Means Character Died In the War

Hopefully this intrigued you, stick around for the real chapters :)


	2. Abbott, Hannah (Sneak Peak)

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, I just own my original ideas/characters.

ALERT SHOUT-OUT: Angelixonixluna

* * *

 _February 4, 1991_

A small pink-faced newly turned eleven year old girl with blonde pigtails was bouncing excitedly, she was waiting impatiently for her mum.

"Settle down, Hannah. I know it's your birthday but even then I've never seen you like this." Mrs. Abbott laughed at her unusually rambunctious daughter.

"I can't help it, mum! I'm finally getting my wand, I can't wait to show Susan, Ernie, & Neville!"Hannah beamed at her mother.

"Is there a reason you left out Zacharias' name?" Her mother questioned amused by the look of disgust at the mention of the Smith boys name.

"He's a prat mum! Zacharias is always picking on poor Neville calling him a squib! Neville is shy enough, he doesn't need to be bullied by that git." Hannah defended her fellow friend.

Augusta Longbottom hosted tutors for pre-Hogwarts education at her manor for her grandson and three of his future classmates to join him in his lessons. Hannah was the only half-blood, something Zacharias Smith was always quick to point out. Susan, Ernie, & Neville always defended her and they always said they didn't care about such shallow things like blood purity. Susan Bones took it further by saying that she was jealous of Hannah for having something in common with the Boy-Who-Lived; they both had a muggleborn mother & pureblood father.

Mrs. Abbott got a mischievous look on her face. "Does my darling girl fancy the Longbottom boy? The Boy-Who-Lived will be heartbroken that you no longer want to be, Mrs. Hannah Potter." Hannah's mum teased her.

Hannah glared at her mother, the effect was ruined by her cherry red blushing face. The embarrassed birthday girl grabbed a handful of floo powder to escape to the Leaky Cauldron far way from her annoying mother.

"There's my favorite niece! Happy birthday, Hannah! Getting ready for Hogwarts already? Can't believe in less than seven months you'll be a first year! So what's it gonna be? A Hufflepuff like myself, your grandmum, & your dad or Ravenclaw like your lovely mother?" Her Great Uncle Tom Dodderidge, the Landlord of the Leaky Cauldron greeted Hannah excitedly.

"She could be a Gryffindor like my sister, Dorcus. Ravenclaw & Hufflepuff isn't all there is Uncle Tom. Hannah thinks the Boy Who Lived will be in Gryffindor so that's what all her friends are secretly hoping for." Mrs. Abbot said enjoying the fact she's embarrassing her daughter.

"As long as it's not Slytherin, I'm happy." Hannah said with a light blush from all of her mother's teasing.

Her Great Uncle Tom shook his head sadly, "Back in my day, there wasn't a discrimination against Slytherin. It's a shame all the damage You-Know-Who caused. Even ten years of peace and we are still feeling the damage & mourning the loss of our loved ones his reign of terror caused us. My sister, my wife, my kids, & my nephew/Hannah's father." Tom drifted off lost in all the depressing memories.

"My sister and Hannah's grandparents." Mrs. Abbott nee Meadowes added quietly her voice full of sorrow.

Hannah decided to cheer up the adults by impatiently stamping her foot. "Enough sad talk they would want us to be happy, not to mention they would want me to get my wand! Sometime today!" Hannah joked lifting the somber mood the adults created.

"Off with you, young lot. The two of you don't need to hear an old man's regrets." Tom laughed, shooing his remaining family off to enjoy their day of school shopping.

* * *

 _September 1, 1991:_ First Year

An excited Hannah Abbott was holding her brand new wand, it was 11 inches Rowan and Unicorn Hair. Her mum had shrunked her trunk for easy travel & put notice-me-not charm on the two of them plus her new female barn owl that Hannah named Joy. The Abbotts were apparating to Platform 9 & 3/4 and they were planning to meet the Bones there so Hannah and Susan could sit with each other on the train.

"Over here, Hannah!' Susan Bones hollered at her best friend.

"Susan!" Hannah exclaimed happily, tackling the redhead in an eager hug. Causing the Bones heiress to giggle and Mrs. Abbott & Susan's Aunt to smile in fond amusement at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"How's work, Amelia?" Mrs. Abbott asked politely.

"Over-worked, short-staffed, & under-budgeted. The usual thanks to that bumbling fool, his pet toad, and of course bloody Malfoy." Director Madame Bones ranted aggravated. The Abbott witches smiled in sympathy at the DMLE Head while Susan rolled her eyes having heard this particular rant too many times.

"I can relate to that, St. Mungo's has the same problem. Thanks to the decline of Potions O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s there are hardly any eligible candidates for the Healer program. So all of us older Healers that were lucky enough to have been taught by Slughorn are constantly overworked." Mrs. Abbott complained, now it was Hannah's turn to roll her eyes at the old rant.

"If I had the free time I would take my place at the Board of Governors and I would start making some much needed changes to the Hogwarts Education. Unfortunately, I have my hands full with dealing with the bumbling idiot and I can't take on that stubborn old man too. I gave my place to Diggory, Amos while extremely hard-working, he isn't the most forward-thinking man." Amelia said regretfully.

"I'm surprised Augusta hasn't done anything about it, she's a force to be reckon with." Mrs. Abbott said getting a chuckle from her daughter, and the Bones witches.

"She gave her spot on the Board to her brother, Algie." Madam Bones said in distaste, a sentiment Hannah's mother agreed with, both adults strongly disliked Algernon "Algie" Rookwood, after all he did to poor Neville Longbottom.

"Auntie, Hannah and I are going to go get a compartment. Love you, see you at Christmas!" Susan excitedly said giving her shocked Aunt a hug before tugging her best friend who was saying goodbye to Mrs. Abbott.

"Let's find Ernie and Neville!" Susan exclaimed dragging a slightly annoyed Hannah, usually her best friend isn't this bossy.

The found their close friend Ernie in one of the middle compartments, they spotted Neville's trunk but the Longbottom heir was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Neville?" Hannah asked curiously.

The blonde Macmillian heir rolled his eyes, with an amused smile on his friendly face before answering his friend's inquiry. "He lost his new pet toad, Trevor. An annoying muggleborn is helping him find it."

Both girls shook their heads in fondness, only Neville could already loose his familiar before they even reached Hogwarts. While, Neville is a very dear friend to them all, his forgetful antics could be exasperating at times.

"Why aren't you helping, Ernie? That's not very Hufflepuff of you" Susan teased the Macmillian heir, who only wants to be sorted into the House of Badgers.

"Don't give me that! You didn't meet that Granger girl! She was extremely rude!" Ernie defended himself righteously.

"She can't have been that rude if she was willing to help Neville, when you weren't." Hannah argued reasonably, giving this unknown muggleborn the benefit of the doubt.

Susan nodded her head in agreement.

Ernie sighed in defeat, he recognized that he was outnumbered and wouldn't win this battle of wills.

"Tell me again, why I'm best mates with girls?" Ernie snarked, without any real bite.

The two young witches only giggled evilly in response.

* * *

 _September 1st, 1991:_ First Year (continued)

Hannah was nervous, she was silently cursing the fact her last name began with 'A'.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall called out.

 _"Little bit of hidden courage but its overshadowed by your kind spirit and hardworking habits. Only one place for you-"_

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The Sorting Hat declared out-loud.

Hannah was overjoyed when Susan joined her, she was interested when the Granger girl Ernie mentioned went to Gryffindor (the way Ernie described her made her sound like a Ravenclaw), she was disappointed and to be honest kind of shocked when Neville was sorted into the House of Lions (poor Neville embarrassed himself trying to take the Sorting Hat with him), but she was happy that Ernie joined her & Susan into the House of the Badgers, she was bummed but not surprised when the Boy-Who-Lived joined Granger and Neville into Gryffindor, and she was disgruntled when Zacharias was also sorted into Hufflepuff.

Overall, the bubbly blonde newly minted Hufflepuff witch named Hannah Abbott knew this year was going to be...magical.

* * *

 _November 1st, 1991:_ First Year

Rumors about Potter, Weasley, and Granger battling a troll on Halloween spread like wildfire all throughout Hogwarts the following day.

"There's no way those Gryffindorks took out a fully grown Mountain Troll." Zacharias scoffed disbelieving.

Ernie, Susan, Hannah and their new muggleborn friend Justin Finch-Fletchley disagreed with their rude classmate. After all, what else could have brought complete opposites like Weasley and Granger together as friends?

* * *

 _June 7th, 1992:_ First Year

Hannah cheered loudly along with the majority of Hufflepuff, happy that Gryffindor beat Slytherin for the House Cup. The blonde Hufflepuff witch had an amazing first year; she made lots of wonderful new memories with her friends, enjoyed the entertainment the Boy-Who-Lived provided, and received good grades on her first year exams.

She scored over 100% on Herbology & Charms, 90% on Potions, Transfiguration, & Astronomy, and 80% on Defense & History. Hannah was ranked 2 out of 14 in her Hufflepuff class (Sally-Anne Perks, a brilliant muggleborn witch was first out of the 'Puffs) and 8 out of 50 overall in her Hogwarts class. Those rankings are only given to the parents or guardians of the students, Mrs. Abbott owled her daughter telling how proud she is of Hannah's accomplishments.

Hannah couldn't wait to see what her second year of Hogwarts had in store for her and her amazing friends.

* * *

 _September 1st, 1992_ :Second Year

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

AUTHORS NOTE: So sorry life is crazy sometimes its hard to write but I am going to do my best to get back into the grove! None of my stories are abandoned and this chaper will be replaced eventually with the full one!


End file.
